Drarry Fanfiction - Working on You
by MischiefManaged98
Summary: At weekly game night, Harry sings a song written for a special someone… Author's note: I recommend listening to Sture Zetterberg's "Working on You", before reading this fanfiction. (Link is inside)


DRARRY FANFICTION – "WORKING ON YOU"

Summary: At weekly game night, Harry sings a song written for a special someone…

Author's note: I recommend listening to Sture Zetterberg's "Working on You", before reading this fanfiction. (LINK: watch?v=1gsgGLE6P7s)

It was very loud in the Eighth-year common room, on the night of the weekly game night.

It was Hermione's idea, which she came up with when we all came back to Hogwarts for our Eighth-Year.

When she mentioned it the rest of our year, all her classmates were all intrigued. Now they all look forward to it every week.

At this current game night, they were all taking turns doing karaoke.

Seamus and Dean were currently on the makeshift stage singing drunkenly to Katy Perry's "Roar".

When they tumbled off the stage 4 minutes later, it was Harry's turn.

Harry had picked a special song for this game night, written by himself for someone he is secretly in love with.

So, after taking a deep breath, Harry climbs onto the stage and grabs the microphone nervously.

"Hi, everybody, I'll be singing a song I wrote myself, for someone who's very special to me." Harry has a small smile on his face as he thinks about that person.

"WHO IS IT?!" Someone shouts from the crowd.

Harry chuckles slightly but doesn't answer.

Then the music starts…

"I don't want your persona,

I just want to be real with you tonight"

There're gasps all around the room as Harry begins to sing in a silky-smooth voice.

"Can I have you alone now?

I just wanna reveal what's on my mind

You tell me that you're used to no feelings,

but I'm gonna change it

Yeah, you'll be awakened."

By now, people are clapping and cheering all around but Harry's not paying attention.

Because he's staring right at the one person this song is dedicated to.

Draco Malfoy.

Who is now beet red in the face, as Harry continues to sing.

"Cause when my love starts working on you,

It'll take your breath away like never before

And as soon as I go na na na naa, na naa

It'll make you feel that good love working on you

On you, na na na naa, na na na naa

You got a bad reputation,

people tell me your heart is cold as ice,

But I think you're amazing,

I will show you the utter paradise.

You tell me that you're used to no dreaming,

but I'm gonna change it

Yeah, I'll take you straight to wonderland"

As everyone starts to notice Harry's attention is on one person, they all turn, trying to figure out who he's staring at.

When they realise it's Draco Malfoy, they all gasp at Harry, who just keeps singing while looking into Draco's eyes.

"You're leaving me out in the rain,

when I try to reach you

I know it's hard to break through the chains,

but I'm gonna teach you,

I'm gonna reach you…"

As Harry continues to stare, Draco slowly starts to smile. Everyone begins cheering again. 

"Cause when my love starts working on you,

It'll take your breath away like never before

And as soon as I go na na na naa, na naa

It'll make you feel that good love working on you

On you, na na na naa

On you, na na na naa

On you, na na na naa"

As soon as the song ends, Harry is dropping the microphone and is off the stage heading for Draco in the centre of the crowd.

When he gets there, he is greeted by a blush and a hopeful smile on Draco's face.

"So, what did you think of my song?" Harry whispered, as to not disrupt the mood his song created in the room.

"I think it was bloody brilliant!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry chuckles, and says, "Well, I'm sure you know that the song is about you then, huh?"

Draco scoffs, "Considering you were staring at me the whole time you were singing? Yeah, I figured. I just don't know why."

"Why, what?' Harry asked, confused.

"Why you like me?"

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, shocked.

Draco nods.

"Okay, well here's my list of reasons why I like you."

Harry clears his throat.

"One, you're a nice person, even though you try to hide it by acting like a douche."

Everyone chuckles and Draco rolls his eyes.

"Two, you're ridiculously smart, especially in potions."

Draco goes to interrupt, but Harry stops him.

"Don't even lie, I've seen how you don't even use the instructions in Potions."

Draco rolls his eyes again. "You watch me in class, Potter? Creepy."

Harry ignores him as everyone laughs and continues.

"Three, your eyes. They're the perfect shade of grey as it is, but when you notice the little flecks of white in them, it looks like heaven to me."

Draco blushes and everyone giggles.

"Four, you're fucking gorgeous! Obviously. You're incredibly fit and your face is pure beauty."

Draco blushes even harder at that comment.

"Five, your personality. Even though you may act like a douche and bully everyone, I know what you're really like."

Draco scoffs, blush finally gone.

"Oh really, and what am I really like, then Potter?"

"You act really posh and that you're better than everyone because of your "Pure Blood", but I know you secretly don't care about that. You just wanted to impress your father, who was constantly disappointed in you no matter what you did. So, because all you've ever wanted in your life was his approval, you kept trying. By bullying my friends and I, our classmates, even teachers, just to get his attention. But that didn't work… So, you had to go to more extreme measures."

Harry paused, and grabbed Draco's left forearm, right where his fading Dark Mark would be.

Draco looked close to tears, but Harry kept going.

"I know, deep down that you would never be able to hurt a Bowtruckle, let alone a human being, Draco. Because I am in love with you. All of you, not just looks."

As a tear finally slid down Draco's face, Harry put his hand under Draco's chin and pulled his head up to meet his eyes.

After a second, Draco reached out to meet Harry for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, while Harry wraps his around Draco's waist.

The two were so wrapped up in their moment, they didn't realise everyone around them was cheering, clapping sniffling and whistling.

Finally, the noise died down, and the two boys pulled apart.

When everyone had quieted, Draco whispered to Harry, "I love you too."

Which of course started another outburst within the crowd.

The End.


End file.
